


Travessuras ou gostosuras?

by KIRITSUKKI



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All For The Game - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Riko Moriyama is alive, Fluff and Angst, M/M, aftg, bottom riko moriyama, gayxgaaaaay, kevin chupando o riko, kevinxriko, nananananananana refrao de mcr, nao sei mais o que colocar aqui, rikev, riko diabo, rikomoriyamagay, sexo entre twinks, tatto do riko
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRITSUKKI/pseuds/KIRITSUKKI
Summary: Kevin Day não quer ir com seus amigos na festa à fantasia, porém o mesmo não veja escapatória quando Riko manda uma ameaça por Andrew.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Riko Moriyama





	Travessuras ou gostosuras?

Kevin queria estar praticando exy agora, até sentir os músculos gritarem, as costas tensas e suando, não estava nos planos dele se fantasiar para ir em uma festa mas é muito difícil negar algo quando Andrew entra em seu quarto dizendo " Vamos para uma festa, se arrume, ache uma fantasia, Riko mandou avisar se caso você negue ele fará questão de arrancar cada parte do seu corpo." E você não pode negar, afinal esses dias Andrew está muito amiguinho de Riko, semana passada Neil e Riko foram no mercado juntos, você criou um monstro e agora nenhum dos seus amigos irá te ajudar quando esse monstro subir por cima de você e te devorar como um corvo faminto, não é como se você realmente se importasse, desde que Riko mantivesse os seus olhos atento em sua pessoa e na sua bunda gostosa nunca haveria problema, nunca tem entre vocês, e se tiver está tudo bem, vocês já são o problema em si.

Assim que você coloca seu primeiro pé lá se sente extasiado, a madeira rangeu um pouco com os seus amigos ao seu lado, esse barulho incomoda, mas sua atenção já está totalmente no diabinho com argolas usando uma saia preta e meia arrastão, e se antes você era um ateu que não acreditava em nada agora virou um satanista devoto, pronto para se ajoelhar e agradecer ao seu senhor, e Riko sempre foi o próprio diabo, então não teria problema nenhum em pecar, não quando você sabia que seria castigado por esse Lúcifer, estaria tudo bem levar uns tapas na bunda por esse cara, sendo um masoquista nato tudo o que Riko proporciona era gostoso e prazeroso e nem o próprio paraíso recompensaria isso de maneira tão boa quanto ele. Andrew passa por você empurrando e bufando, quem sabe passou tempo demais encarando o seu garoto que esqueceu do resto, e você percebe que está certo pela olhada de Neil e a risadinha de Nick atrás, e você fica tão perdido, fora de órbita que só faz o que sabe de melhor, seguir Andrew e os garotos, olhando sempre para o chão, não querendo dar o prazer de olhar Riko de novo, você não conseguiria parar caso fizesse, e ele sabe disso, Riko sempre sabe de tudo sobre você, e é por isso que ele sabe também o seu ponto fraco, mas você apenas balança a cabeça tentando ficar sã, bem pelo menos parecer que está, então apenas se senta com os seus amigos em uma mesa, Neil já sumiu indo pegar as bebidas, Aaron está o mesmo de sempre, sendo uma planta, Andrew foda-se ele, está com a mesma cara de tédio e Nick, bem apenas com um grande sorriso esperando a hora em que ficará podre de bêbado.

Você está um pouco desesperado, uma hora terá que falar com Riko, e não quer que essa hora chegue tão cedo, esse garoto é o diabo e ele irá te destruir por completo, como sempre faz, uma fera selvagem pronto para abater a presa, seu tio nunca o ensinou modos pois sempre foi tão selvagem quanto ele, um pequeno corvo que nem sabia bater suas asas ainda, mas isso era assunto para outra hora, por enquanto estava tentando sair dessa festa intacto e sã.

Minutos se passaram, você devia se manter sóbrio mas é algo difícil quando está sempre acostumado a beber para esquecer tudo, principalmente quando esse tudo era Riko, o que sempre é, e você sabe disso, todos sabem, mas de novo irá jogar esses pensamentos para o fundo da sua cabeça, pensar demais nunca foi o seu forte, doía demais, e esse tipo de dor você nunca se acostumou, então sempre fugia, igual uma raposa desesperada e perdida na floresta. Você não se dá conta que já está no terceiro copo, esquecendo tudo ao redor, só quer se embebedar até cair no chão e esquecer tudo, você é um fujão, sempre correndo do desconhecido pois nunca foi preparado para nada, mas sempre se acostumava no final, você nem estava embriagado ainda, criou resistência ao álcool depois de beber tantas vezes, teria que consumir muito mais para esquecer essa noite, esse era seu plano, e incrivelmente alguém sempre conseguia acabar com ele, e você tinha certeza que isso aconteceria quando sentiu algo sentando em sua coxa, não precisava olhar o rosto da pessoa, decorou aquelas curvas tempo demais para conseguir algum dia esquecer delas, era como um mapa, e você sabia ele de cor, fincado em seu cérebro, se o corpo de Riko fosse uma matéria, você tiraria dez em todas as provas, seria o melhor aluno, um prodígio. Riko pega a bebida da sua mão, ele odeia ver você bebendo, na verdade ele odeia tudo em você, e você ama tudo isso, até o jeito que ele te odeia, ou como ele te chupa, principalmente isso, pois mesmo você sendo tão confuso e perdido ele sempre vai fazer questão de te deixar mais ainda, pois você não sabe o que é ou o que está sentindo, e ele simplesmente não vai ligar, irá apenas te puxar para o escritório do seu pai, fechar a porta enquanto as raposas estão em reunião discutindo sobre a próxima partida de exy, e você nunca perdeu nenhuma sendo o grande fã obsessivo que é, e se existia algo melhor que exy você sabia que era a boca de Riko chupando o seu pau, e como era gostoso estar no inferno, principalmente quando você puxava o seu cabelo, querendo mais, sempre sendo um menino egoísta e guloso, você sempre é assim quando se trata de Riko, chegando no limite, vendo aqueles olhos afiados, como um gato, mesmo você sabendo que colocou o pau na boca de uma onça, você solta um suspiro de satisfação e nervoso, suando com a cabeça tombada e todo bagunçado, mas mantendo atenção somente no seu rei, que parecia tão humano agora, chegando em conclusão que as pessoas demonizam demais ele pois nunca viram seu cabelo bagunçado, como sua boca estava vermelha e convidativa naquele dia, em todos, ou como ele parecia tão humano, um anjo, as cicatrizes que seu tio proporcionou e até que ele mesmo fez em seus surtos de raiva "É para eu me sentir vivo Kevin, você não entende." Ele se justificava toda vez que saia do banheiro quando eram mais novos, você se lembra do dia que não aguentava mais, estava desesperado, com medo dele ir embora e te deixar, e você não estava preparado para perder outra pessoa, então quando ouviu a tranca da porta sendo aberta apenas se agarrou nele, Riko nunca gostou de toques, você estava tão insano naquela madrugada que quando percebeu os dois estavam de joelhos com você beijando seus pulsos cheio de cicatrizes novas enquanto chorava e pedia baixinho "Por favor não faça mais isso, por favor." E você repetia essa frase cada vez que os seus lábios selaram a pele cortada de Riko, você podia até sentir o gosto do sangue salpicando na ponta da sua língua, e assim como as curvas de Riko você nunca esqueceria disso também, era como uma tatuagem, jamais conseguiria esquecer o que passou com Riko mesmo dando fortes pancadas em sua cabeça, e você já tentou isso quando estava tão bêbado que não sentia dor pelo corpo, você se lembra de Andrew segurando seus ombros, as lágrimas descendo enquanto confessava com a voz rouca "Faça isso parar, está doendo demais, quando ficou tão insuportável assim sentir?" A visão turva, você apenas se joga em Andrew apagando, esquecendo de tudo pelo menos por um tempo, esquecendo a dor por Riko por um curto tempo, Deus te abençoou por algumas horas, era isso que você pensou.

Agora é o presente, vida real, você sente o perfume caro de Riko, ele está sentado em seu colo, se antes era um anjo agora virou seu diabo particular, suas preces foram ouvidas, não era uma miragem e você estava sóbrio, chega ser estranho você não precisar beber para ver ele, mas ele estava lá, com suas tatuagens, uma cruz em cada maçã do rosto, lindo, você pensa perdido, ele te encara, você engole em seco sem saber o que fazer, é como um jogo, peças de xadrez, o rei agora quer brincar com sua rainha a sós e sua teoria se confirma quando sente aqueles dedos gélidos e brancos em sua coxa, você está de Júlio César, pegou a primeira fantasia que viu, o que significa que estava com pouca roupa e se puxasse um pouco dela para cima sua coxa poderia ficar visível, o contraste seria lindo, sua pele preta uma diferença gritante com a pele pálida de Riko, você se lembra das vezes que aqueles lábios beijaram sua pele com devoção, chega ser estranho, você sempre se lembrava de Riko saindo com os integrantes do time de basquete para transar, era algo violento, você se lembra da madrugada que teve que ficar de guarda na porta enquanto Riko transava com o capitão do time, você se perguntava se um dia fosse capitão ele faria o mesmo com você, na época não entendia porquê ficou tão chateado por isso, mas agradeceu não estar no lugar dele depois de ver manchas de sangue na cama de Riko e em como os dois ficaram destruídos, Riko expulsou o garoto com agressividade e arrogância, você dormiu de costas para ele naquele dia mesmo ficando em camas separadas, sendo um grande tolo ingênuo já que anos depois estaria com ele na sua cama, fodendo o mesmo enquanto apertava seu pescoço deixando as marcas dos seus dedos, descobrindo o grande fetiche que tinha em ver a palma da sua mão se encaixando tão bem naquele pescoço, os lábios vermelhos pedindo por ar, suas costas arqueadas, se segurando para não gemer, seu pai não podia descobrir que terminou com a sua namorada só para foder com Riko escondido, algo que faziam a maioria das vezes na casa do seu pai, Riko gostava do medo de ser pego e Kevin não conseguia dizer não quando ele rebolava tão gostoso em seu colo usando a desculpa que o filme estava chato, não querendo prestar atenção em coisas desnecessárias como aquilo.

Você tentou negar, dizendo que não poderiam fazer aquilo no carro de Andrew só porque Riko estava com saudade de uma foda, mas o diabo sabia lubridiar, ele jogou você contra a porta do carro, a brincadeira estava começando, você sente sua boca sendo invadida pela língua de Riko como ele sempre faz, uma mão sua na cintura dele, eufóricos, a porta do carro faz barulho, denunciando que foi aberta e ele apenas faz igual antes te jogando no banco de trás do carro e você sabe que não será apenas um boquete como ele tinha dito segundos atrás quando o mesmo começa a tirar os calçados.

— Pensei que seria apenas um boquete como você tinha falado lá dentro.— Você murmura nervoso, não sabendo se era pela cobra ter conseguido tão sorrateiramente dar o bote ou pelo carro estar perto da janela que Andrew e os meninos estavam, qualquer movimento do carro denunciaria que Riko não precisava das chaves para pegar o celular de Kevin deixado no carro, Riko lança um olhar sarcástico e você pensa como essa é a coisa mais linda já vista na Terra, você ama o jeito que os olhos de Riko são pequenos a ponto de lembrar um gato, agora imagine isso, só que com chifres presos em sua cabeça, você nunca agradeceu tanto por viver no inferno como agora.

— Você sabe que é algo impossível vestido tão gostoso assim.— Riko retruca beliscando sua coxa interna em seguida, você gostava disso, o jeito que Riko brincava era bom, depois da dor ele colou seus lábios vermelhos em sua pele e era belo como ele fazia isso encarando você, de modo afiado, testando sua paciência e você nem sabia o que fazer, quando Riko está por perto é sempre assim, você pifa, nunca sabendo como agir, e quando percebe já sente falta dos seus lábios contra sua pele e sua cueca que ele tirou com agilidade, deve ser algo rápido os meninos não podem sentir falta e ver o que está acontecendo, e você tem certeza que Riko não dá atenção para o seu desespero, melhor para ele todos saberem que você estava tendo algo com o mesmo, você nem tem problema em eles descobrirem o relacionamento de vocês dois, mas é algo embaraçoso saberem desse jeito, você sente aquela mão gelada apertando o seu pau, arqueia suas costas segurando um xingamento, Riko solta uma risada baixa, ele gostava de provocar e ver a sua destruição,principalmente sendo o motivo dela, abrindo os olhos somente por alguns segundos você vê a cena, Riko concentrado sem a parte de cima da sua fantasia, os mamilos com piercings visíveis, argolas ainda, ele amava argolas, a pele branca com tatuagens, você estava focando principalmente nos corvos que tinha em cada pulso, subindo mais um pouco e chegando no ombro encontra uma peça de xadrez, o rei, Riko fez ela após você falar que a parte favorita que gostava de beijar do seu corpo era seu ombro, ele disse que a sua era onde Kevin tinha a rainha, você sente a língua dele brincando e se perguntava como essa boca podia transformar a vida de alguém no inferno mas levar também ao paraíso, ácida e gostosa assim como o dono dela, puxando seu cabelo, ajudando para não atrapalhar sua visão, ele ficava bonito assim, concentrado, com os lábios em volta do seu pau um leve tremor em volta da boca, enquanto sua mão descansava naqueles fios escuros e sedosos, você começa a sentir o formigamento, sua respiração trava, e você nem sabe onde descansar sua cabeça pois aquela posição era desconfortável, ele vai mais rápido, você fecha os olhos pronto para chegar ao limite, e poderia até ter acontecido isso mas se fosse outra pessoa no lugar de Riko, você sente falta do calor daquela boca e quando veja ele já está tirando sua meia arrastão ficando apenas de saia.

— Não tire ela, quero você vestindo isso.— Diz enquanto Riko empina sua bunda na parte da frente do carro mexendo no porta luvas de Andrew.

— Eu fico tão bom nela a ponto de você querer me foder usando. — Riko diz, ele queria fazer você confessar o quão gostoso ficava com ela, sempre gostando de ser endeusado, você apenas se cala mordendo sua bunda, o mesmo treme com isso, o que faz você rir pelo nariz e encarar o mesmo de forma engraçada por ser tão sensível com uma mordida, logo sua atenção volta para a saia vendo subir mais um pouco, e como um grande pervertido que é conclui que sua visão favorita por enquanto era essa, você percebe algo vermelho na parte interna da coxa de Riko e isso só significava algo, tatuagem nova, você empurra ele mais para frente, empinando totalmente assim sua bunda e fazendo Riko soltar uma série de xingamentos para não fazer isso do nada e para deixar ele voltar a posição normal, você nem escuta está surpreso demais vendo a inicial do seu nome ali, sem pensar avança mordendo e beijando aquele local, indo cada vez mais para cima até que começa a chupar sua entrada naquela posição e você sabe que amansou a fera quando sente Riko cada vez mais empinando sua bunda, com cada gemido que solta, ou em como está tentando se manter firme mesmo sendo desconfortável ficar daquele jeito, e você está amando aquilo, afinal você gosta agradar o seu garoto, ninguém faz isso melhor que você.

—Chega.— Ele diz já com a voz grogue e joga o lubrificante para trás. — Apenas me prepare, eu não aguento mais esperar. — Você abre o conteúdo espalhando em seus dedos, colocando somente um sabendo que não duraria muito tempo Riko era apressado, sem paciência, não se importava em sentir dor pois sempre viveu com ela, então quando se dá por si já está com os três dentro dele enquanto o mesmo rebola gostoso, você se perde tanto no que estava fazendo e nas reações que isso causava que esquece do principal.

— Deu, já está bom assim Kev. — Riko fala gemendo mas não parando de se mexer por nenhum segundo, você suspira tirando seus dedos dele, se movimentando agora ele está frente a frente de você, os braços do mesmo agora estão se segurando no estofamento do carro descendo cada vez mais, agora você realmente queria seu celular para bater uma foto disso, ele totalmente sem nada, sua boca uma bagunça, o peito subindo e descendo, e o melhor, se descesse o olhar encontrava a letra inicial do seu nome na coxa interna, você abre um sorriso com isso e beija seu ombro onde está o rei chegando até o mamilo do mesmo, um selar leve e o pescoço do mesmo arrepia, você vai puxando a argola com os dentes e ele aperta seu ombro, passa a língua por dentro dela ainda olhando cada reação de Riko, em como os dois estão extasiados com isso e se não poderia ficar melhor ele consegue fazer o impossível quando começa a cavalgar em cima de você, sem pensar sua cabeça já está tombada enquanto tenta respirar, seria impossível ficar normal quando um deus está montando tão gostoso em cima de você, dedilhando os dedos pela cintura você espalma completamente ajudando assim Riko nas estocadas, com a outra você leva até o membro de Riko e como consequência recebe um tapa em troca, você sabia o que aquilo significava então apenas abandona a ideia deixando apenas ele quicar por cima de você com a sua mão na cintura, estando no limite você morde seus lábios, sangue se faz presente e Riko deixa um casto selar ali apenas para sentir o gosto, ele treme e aperta mais ainda o estofado e você tem certeza que ele acabou de gozar quando sente seus dentes cravando com força em seu ombro, parando de se mover aos poucos, exausto, mostrando o quanto aquilo suga suas energias e você só se dá conta que gozou quando Riko sai de você soltando um curto gemido, sempre sendo sensível aos menores toques, acabados, você pensa como seria bom agora uma cama para dormir mas se lembra de quem era o carro e onde vocês estavam, com um pulo começa a se vestir dentro do carro, estavam tempo demais ali, Andrew iria descobrir, ele não era burro, na verdade já deve ter descoberto sempre uma mãe coruja com Kevin, ele estava fudido mas pelo menos Andrew não tinha feito pior, como mandar Nick ver o que estava acontecendo, você sabia que se isso acontecesse até o dia do treino seu pai e o time todo saberia o que aconteceu com você e Riko dentro do carro de Andrew em uma festa à fantasia, e com isso lá está você amarrando o all star preto de Riko antes de voltarem para dentro, com ele após isso puxando você pela mão e cantarolando, rodando a chave do carro no dedo, enquanto você pensa quanta vezes irá se meter em lugares inusitados por causa de Riko e seu fetiche em poder ser pego transando.


End file.
